


But I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

by malawi



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/pseuds/malawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike dons his best club gear and heads out for a night on the town to clear his head when he gets a late night call from Harvey telling him he's needed in the office right away. With no time to change Mike has no choice but to head in dressed as he is, and Harvey can't get enough of Mike's get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Suits_Xmas](http://suits-xmas.livejournal.com) exchange for [Slashfanatic22](http://slashfanatic22.livejournal.com), the story comes from a combination of prompts that was just too perfect to resist.

The music blared around him, loud, thick, overwhelming, Mike could feel it in his bones. It was perfect, it was exactly what he needed after the day he'd had. He was ready to forget about everything, about the office, about how he'd messed up yet again, the look on Harvey's face – that disappointment. Mike hated that, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on seeing that and keep coming back for more. Mike wasn't made for that.

He needed approval, he thrived on it - and all those times Harvey had smiled at him, had told him he'd done good, let him sit at the adult table, all of it just came crashing down around his head seeing that look on Harvey's face again.

Maybe he wasn't cut out for this, maybe he'd been knocked out of this life for a reason, maybe it was fate and trying to fight his way back into it was just a mistake.

So he'd gone home, he'd stripped angrily out of his suit, dropping it piece by piece carelessly around his apartment until it was all gone, all of that uncomfortable disappointment sliding off with each article of clothing. He just needed to clear his head for the night, and since pot wasn't on the agenda then he had to find another outlet.

He pulled on his tightest pair of pants, a shirt he should have gotten rid of years ago and mussed up his hair more than normal, even adding a bit of eyeliner to complete the look. If he was going to bring someone home tonight he might as well take the effort to look the part - even if by home he just meant a bathroom stall, or maybe an alley way. He wasn't sure he was actually worth bringing someone home given the way his day had gone. But he could have that much.

So there he was, in the middle of the crowd, music loud around him, thumping through his veins, moving with the bodies around him, with anyone who pressed up against him. Mike just closed his eyes and tipped his head back and went with it.

This was exactly what he needed, just a night to forget, a night to breathe and let loose and forget about that look on Harvey's face, forget about everything but this. But hands on his body and music. It wouldn't last and it wouldn't change anything, his life would be waiting for him in the light of day, his responsibilities would be there and he'd have to pick up the pieces of everything that he'd broken. But he could have tonight.

He was leaning back against someone when he felt the buzz of his phone against his thigh, he wanted to ignore it, it was late enough that no one should need him at the office, and Trevor was still in Montana, no one should be calling him. But Mike knew that wasn't true - he knew there was one person who wouldn't think twice about calling him in the middle of the night.

He just wanted to press back into the hard body behind him, feel that press and grind of another person's hips and get lost in that, but if it was Harvey he couldn't ignore it, no matter how much he might want to.

Pulling away Mike pushed through the pulse of bodies that had surrounded him until he made it out of the middle of everything, where he'd actually stand a chance of being heard if he answered the phone. He pressed it to his ear, "Yeah? Yeah Harvey, I'm out - yeah, fine - okay, yes yes I'll be there in half an hour." Mike said ending the call a moment later and pressing his head against the wall. This was not how this night was supposed to go.

* * *

Harvey was so tense that his feet were starting to hurt in his shoes. This deal wasn't just something that he could write off as a puppy mistake. This was millions, millions a year for the lifetime of the business and Mike missing a clause in the contract that had been brought up in the meeting had made a fool of him and a fool of the firm. But Mike was his responsibility, his mistakes were Harvey's and he was more angry with himself than he ever could be with his young associate who wasn't even a god damn lawyer.

The firm was quiet, it was eerie and Harvey was used to it. He'd spent enough time here to be used to being alone. His jacket was slung over the chair, his sleeves rolled up and a few strands of hair hung in his face. Half eaten Chinese food and his tie sat in a heap on the glass table, surrounded by papers and enough coffee cups to make it look like a junkie had taken up residence in his office.

And Mike? Mike was out.

He'd heard the beating music on the other end of the phone and he'd snarled down the phone at him. _Get here_ and he was coming. If he was high Harvey didn't know what he'd do. Maybe kick his ass, he was feeling like that was a better option every day.

Arms crossed he looked out over the city, listening to the hum of the office and waiting for the sound of the doors of the elevator sliding open to reach him.

Mike had used the time between the club and the office to breathe, to pull himself together and change his plans for the night. He definitely wasn't getting laid and he hadn't had time to go home to change if he wanted to make it to the office in a reasonable amount of time so he'd gone as he was.

It was ridiculous, riding up in the elevator to the Pearson Hardman offices dressed the way he was, and Mike wondered if anything in his life could go right at this point?

The ride up seemed to take forever and at the same time hardly any time at all. When the doors slid open Mike could only hope that there was no one else in the office at this time of night besides Harvey otherwise this was going to get even more awkward than it already was. There was only so much embarrassment to be had from a man who already knew so much about him.

Or at least that was what he thought before he'd walked into Harvey's office, seeing the state of it, and Mike thought maybe there was just a little more embarrassment to be had.

"What do you need, Harvey?" Because he wasn't just going to stand there until Harvey said something about the way he was dressed, he could give him what he needed and go home.

Harvey turned around and it wasn't the first time Mike had surprised him, but he'd done it again. His eyes worked their way up and down the boy's body, which was so on display it almost robbed him of all words. His eyes were lined black and he could see the outline of Mike's cock right there in his office.

His nostrils flared and he could smell him from there, he smelled like sweat and the back room of the sort of clubs Harvey couldn't be seen at anymore.

Ignoring Mike's question he sat back on his desk, arms crossed across his chest. "Why are you dressed like you're begging to get fucked?"

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, there wasn't much to be done to cover himself, not given his attire for the night, but it was the best he could do. "I'm dressed like I was out for the night, Harvey." Mike said, just a little bit defensive. Maybe the point of the night had been to get fucked, that didn't mean he needed to tell Harvey that.

"Did you call me here to do some actual work or was it just to comment on my choice of attire?" Mike asked. He hated how out of control Harvey made him feel, especially when he looked at him like that. Mike wasn't sure what he wanted to do - beg Harvey to be the one who fucked him or tell him to go fuck himself.

What he really wanted was to be out of there, to get out from that intense gaze and get back home.

A muscle in Harvey's face twitched as he held himself under control, just like he always did. Harvey lived his life like that, with everything constantly under his control. Except Mike, who never seemed to do what he was told.

Right. Actual work. Harvey was hard, the smell of sex was so thick in the office, musky and dirty and Harvey slowly stood up. He crossed the room, taking Mike's hand and looking at the stamp there. Harvey knew it, he'd had one himself when he'd been Mike's age, every weekend.

Tracing his fingertip over the design he tutted softly. "How was the bathroom stall?" Harvey asked, his voice tense and he knew he was jealous, feeling it stampeding through him. Because Mike should have been here, with him, working for him, being here just for him.

Mike yanked his hand back, covering the stamp with the other hand, hiding it from Harvey and himself. "I wouldn't know." He said, glaring at Harvey. He hated how Harvey had guessed so easily what he'd been after, though he supposed it was obvious just to look at him. He shouldn't have been there, he should have just gone home, begged off for the night.

"If you're just gonna ask about what I'm wearing, or what I did tonight I'm just gonna go," Mike said taking a step back from Harvey. "I'll come in early tomorrow and help with whatever you need, but I'm not going to stay like this." He said, unable to even look at Harvey. He turned toward the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Harvey."

Harvey stepped up behind Mike, talking into his ear, breathing hot and deep. "Liar," Harvey ground out, his fingers digging roughly into both of Mike's arms as he held him still. "Stay," he growled, breathing in deeply.

"Have you been into the back room, Mike? Red lights, tiled floors. That damn wallpaper that reminds me of my grandparents house?" He whispered into his ear, he could remember it all too well. "Is that where you were when I called? On your knees?"

Mike would have stayed even without Harvey's hands on him, keeping him where he was. Just the feeling of Harvey's breath against his ear, the growl making him shiver. He closed his eyes, how was he supposed to deal with this? With Harvey talking to him like this.

"I- no, no I wasn't." Mike said, he wished his voice could be more even, that he could be more calm and collected like Harvey was. "I was dancing, just - just dancing." He hadn't had a chance to do anything more yet, the night was still early, at least for those of them out looking for what Mike had been. It didn't matter that that he knew exactly what Harvey was talking about, that he could see the backroom in his mind, that Harvey clearly knew what he was talking about - that he'd seen too, to be able to describe it like that.

Harvey growled again, thinking about Mike moving to the music, someone pressed into him. He stepped closer, grinding his hips into his ass, just like he knew someone else had been doing. Someone in his spot, with their hands all over his associate. "Dressed like a slut? Just dancing? Do you think I haven't had a hundred boys just like you?" Harvey whispered into his ear.

"Do you think any of them know what I know? That you're _special_?" Harvey whispered, licking a line along the shell of his ear. "And who else would forgive you but me?"

Mike couldn't help the whimper when Harvey's tongue slid hotly against his skin, joining the many other things intent on getting Mike impossibly hard while standing there in his boss' office in the middle of the night. "H-Harvey," Mike licked his lips, fighting the urge to press back into Harvey, let himself really enjoy the way Harvey's hips were right there against his ass.

He bowed his head, staying right where he was, not pulling away or pressing in close both of which he was dying to do - though he couldn't decide which he wanted more. "I can't - this … what are," Mike pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to figure out what he was trying to ask. "I should go." Though as he said it Mike knew that was the very last thing that he wanted, he wanted to be on his knees for Harvey, wanted to let Harvey use him the same way he would have let a stranger use him tonight if he'd been given the opportunity.

Harvey was shaking, he'd let the control slip. Too many long days, no time to himself, not time for what he wanted, what he _needed_. He was hard against Mike's ass, pressing into him with the promise of so much more. From the first day he'd seen him like this, a plaything, eager to please and desperate for approval. So Harvey had played, despite his better judgement and now Mike was practically begging to be punished.

He released him, because _I should go_ sounded an awful lot like no and Harvey was a lot of things, some of which weren't particularly nice, but no was a word he could always respect. He stepped back, slowly crossing the room to sit at his desk, watching Mike with darkened eyes. "I think you know what I need, Mike," Harvey said finally, answering his earlier question.

Mike exhaled in a rush when Harvey stepped away from him, one arm crossed over his chest holding on to his arm while he stood there trying to remember how to breathe again. He kept his back to Harvey, listening to the way he moved, stepping away from him trying to track his movements until Mike was sure Harvey was sitting at his desk.

He turned around slowly though, because for all that he _should_ leave he didn't want to. He wanted to do whatever Harvey wanted from him. "This - this isn't what you called me in for." Mike said, licking his lips, taking a step toward Harvey.

"No," Harvey agreed, grabbing a file off the desk and opening it. "I've redrafted this agreement. I need you to check it over, before seven am," he said as he pushed it across the desk towards Mike.

Now he was in control of himself, back to work and they could forget what had happened. Or at least pretend to each other that they'd forgotten. Which would be easier when Harvey wasn't still harder than he'd been in a long time. "You can go," he said gently, licking his lips and turning the chair so he could look out the windows again.

Should and want were warring in Mike's head then, standing there in front of Harvey's desk, still so hard and all he wanted was to do something about it with Harvey, he'd felt Harvey hard against him. It was something they both wanted, Mike could feel that much.

He reached across picking up the file Harvey slid toward him, "Yes, Sir." He said biting his lip. He should go - he should leave, do what Harvey said before he damaged this thing between them forever, but Mike had never been good with these sort of things. He couldn't just leave. "Harvey - I... what if I hadn't said I should go?"

The word Sir from Mike's lips went straight to his cock and he breathed in slowly, the smell of sweat still hanging in the air and yes, Harvey was aware he was sniffing his associate but he'd just done worse, so much worse. He had heard the shuffle of papers behind him and was waiting for footsteps.

"Then you'd be on your knees," Harvey said simply, trying to sound aloof. Maybe trying a little too hard because his voice sounded slightly strained. "But I'd never ask you to do that, Mike. You're my responsibility and I push you so hard because I respect you," Harvey said, not to Mike but more to the city below them. "And maybe I'll see you there one day, but your nights are your own."

His stomach clenched just hearing Harvey say that, no matter how he was trying to sound, because Mike wanted that more than anything at the moment. "So, if my nights are my own, and you won't ask me to do that," Mike said setting the file down again and making his way around Harvey's desk to stand beside his chair, reaching out to spin him away from those windows so Harvey would face him. "I guess I have to do it myself." Mike finished.

And with that he knelt down there on the floor in front of Harvey, hands sliding up Harvey's thighs. "I don't want to be on my knees for some stranger in the back room of a club," Mike said quietly. "Want it to be for you."

Harvey smiled, dark and tight, like maybe Mike was following the plan Harvey had laid out from the start. Which wasn't exactly true. Maybe he'd walked away just to have Mike follow, just to be sure, but he'd always intended to try to ignore this thing between them. No matter how impossible.

He let his thighs open, getting comfortable in his chair. "Such a good boy," Harvey murmured, rubbing his hand over the front of his trousers as he watched Mike's lips. "You look filthy, dressed like that, I'm not the first man you got hard tonight, but I will be the last."

Mike's eyes were dark when Harvey called him a good boy, it made him ache to hear it again, to show Harvey how good he could be. He couldn't help the way his eyes dropped to the hard line of Harvey's cock, pressed against his trousers the way he rubbed a hand over himself. It was everything Mike never let himself think he could have, this thing between them, it wasn't just a need to make Harvey proud in work, but in any way that he could.

But most especially like this. "I just - I just wanted to, I needed to forget for just a little while." Mike said, his eyes lowered as he spoke. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd done, he was an adult and who he slept with was his own business, but being there on his knees for Harvey felt like he needed to at least explain the way he was dressed.

Harvey nodded, he could understand forgetting, hell he'd gone out more than a few times to a club to find someone to forget with and while calling Mike filthy was hot, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "I like filthy," he said softly as he cupped Mike's jaw and rubbed his thumb over his lips.

He loved having Mike like this, kneeling so eager and ready for what ever Harvey wanted and he'd have this again he knew it by the dark look in his eyes. "Undo your jeans, nice and slow," he instructed as he squeezed his own dick in his pants as it gave a very interested twitch. "And then your shirt, off."

Mike parted his lips when Harvey's thumb slid over his lips, the tip of his tongue pressed against the tip. He sat up on his knees just a bit straighter needing the position to work the zipper on his jeans down slowly and carefully, spreading them open giving himself just a little breathing room - it was only on nights like these, when he hadn't been planning on keeping his jeans on for long that Mike would allow himself to go around like this. Only when his cock stood hard between them did Mike pull his shirt up and over his head dropping it on the floor beside him.

"I've - I've thought about this," Mike admitted, letting himself look up at Harvey again. "About being like this, with you." He'd thought about it so many times, when Mike would never even admit it to himself, just thoughts, little glimpses of something Mike refused to let himself truly think of before now. Because it was stupid, it was stupid to push this but being there on his knees Mike felt like it had been inevitable.

Harvey watched Mike carefully, as every filthy, delicious inch of him was revealed. It was so much better than he'd thought it would be and yes, he'd thought there would be boxers but it certainly pressed his buttons that there wasn't. " _For me_ , being like this, for me," Harvey corrected, raising his eyebrows at Mike, like the correct phrasing had been painfully obvious.

"For you," Mike repeated, nodding sharply because that was exactly what this was. He was with Harvey but it was _for_ him.

"I have thought about claiming you since the first time you said Trevor's name, Mike," Harvey said as he slowly unfastened his belt. "Now stand up, get your jeans down and bend over my desk, boy. There will be plenty of time for you to beg to suck my cock later. Right now I have so many things to make you forget."

Mike shuddered when Harvey said he'd wanted to claim him for so long, Mike wanted to be his, wanted Harvey to claim him - as more than just his associate. He would beg, he would beg for anything, anything Harvey wanted to give him - but being on his knees for Harvey like this begging to suck his cock had felt only natural. He nodded though, getting to his feet, pushing his jeans down over his thighs until they fell around his ankles and he bent over Harvey's desk without waiting to be told again. Mike braced his elbows on the smooth top and looked back at Harvey over his shoulder.

Harvey had been with a lot of people, but he'd never once been with someone like Mike. There was so much trust there already that Mike was naked in his office with very little prompting and Harvey was pleased, almost pleased enough to forget how furious he'd been.

He stood up slowly, looking into Mike's eyes as he stroked his hand down his back. "My good boy," Harvey murmured, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. Licking down his spine he lowered himself back into his chair, using the lever to get it down a bit lower so he was at a better height. "Spread your legs and push up onto your toes so I can get my tongue into you," Harvey said, slapping Mike lightly on the ass. Anything to throw him off balance and keep him on the edge of out of control, that's what he wanted.

Mike closed his eyes, facing forward when Harvey pressed his lips against Mike's back, trembling at the sensation and wet warmth of Harvey's tongue against his skin. He jumped, startled at the sudden slap on his ass - it wasn't hard enough to hurt, it just caught him off guard, though he suspected that might have been the point.

His head dropped between his shoulders, "Yes, Sir." Mike nodded, stepping out of his jeans completely then so he could really spread his legs and push himself up onto his toes like Harvey told him to, fingers curling in against his palms as his back arched, changing the angle of his hips for Harvey.

Harvey spread Mike open, teasing him with his thumbs against his hole as he blew softly against his most sensitive skin. He licked him gently, then slowly worked the tip of his tongue in. "How filthy that you let me rim you before even getting a kiss," Harvey whispered, his skilled tongue working Mike open for him.

"You look good like this," he whispered, bringing his hand down hard against his ass, the slap ringing out through his office. "That was for making me wait for you tonight," Harvey said before pressing his tongue as far into Mike as it would go.

Mike trembled, alternating between palms pressed flat against the desk top or curled into tight fists as Harvey's tongue pressed into him, gasping and biting his lip to keep himself from crying out the way he was sure he would if he opened his mouth.

As it was, he couldn't hold in the startled sound he made when Harvey slapped him again. He was trembling as Harvey's tongue pressed into him, making him drop his head forward even further until his forehead rested against the desk. "God, Harvey - Harvey, please." Mike couldn't help it, couldn't stop the words from coming out after he'd lost that tentative hold he'd had over what came out of his mouth.

Harvey fumbled with the drawer of his desk and the lube he kept there, because really, you never knew and he'd had a few bathroom escapades with other lawyers in his time. The snap of the cap was loud and Harvey set it on the desk. "I can't taste you like I want to once you taste like lube," he said before he slowly worked his tongue into Mike again.

Rubbing his knuckle over Mike's entrance he placed a kiss on his lower back. "That's what you've wanted all night, Mike, isn't it? Just to be fucked, used by someone. Bent over with not enough prep so you feel it for a week. Do you want it rough, boy? Is that what you need?"

"Yes," Mike hissed the word, drawing it out as Harvey pressed against him, nodding with sharp jerky movements. "Please, please Harvey," He begged. "I want to feel this," He wanted to hang on to this for as long as he could, to this night when for at least a little while he was exactly what Harvey wanted. He wanted to feel it later in the week, while he was sitting at his desk and Louis came over to bother him about something and he could remember this, remember how Harvey had called him a good boy.

He spread lube across his fingers, leaning back to watch as he worked two into Mike. He wasn't gentle but he was careful and although he gave him too much too soon he was slow with it. "I've never seen anyone just take it like you do," Harvey groaned, curling his fingers inside Mike to reach for and press hard on his prostate.

Mike's back arched and he gasped as Harvey's fingertips pressed into him, his mouth falling open into a round oh as he let out a soft keening sound. "Fuck, there, yes." Mike wanted to be better at this, to be able to reply with something more than gasping moans as Harvey opened him up, but it was so much better than anything he thought he'd get to have tonight that Mike hadn't been prepared for it.

But then again, how could he have ever been prepared for this?

"Please, Harvey - I'll be so good," Mike pleaded, wanting more than just the tight stretch around Harvey's fingers, he wanted Harvey's cock to press into him, force him open and drive right into the heart of him. Nothing would ever be the same between them after this, no amount of pretending could change this.

Harvey got three fingers into Mike, fucking them into him as best he could which was actually hard, considering how tight he was. Slapping Mike's ass once more he placed another gentle kiss on his back as he slid his fingers free. He slowly stood up, undoing his pants just so they slid down around his hips and he could get them open. Grabbing a condom from the same usually locked draw he stepped back, getting himself free of his shorts and watching Mike.

"Look at me," he ordered and only when Mike was gazing at him over his shoulder with lined eyes did he tear the condom wrapped open and roll it on. He'd wanted this, he wanted to let Mike show him how how good he really was and to have yet another part of him all to himself.

Mike was trembling as Harvey's fingers slid free of him taking a moment just to breathe, to try and catch his breath while Harvey took care of things behind him. When Harvey told him to look back at him Mike watched Harvey over his shoulder, his gaze torn between Harvey's face and where he was rolling the condom on himself.

When the head of Harvey's cock pressed against him though, Mike couldn't tear his eyes away from Harvey's, there wasn't anywhere else he wanted to look. Because this wasn't just some stranger he was with, just a body behind his giving him this thing he'd wanted so desperately. It was Harvey, and he wanted to see him and know it was him there.

He'd spread lube onto the head of his cock, just a little, something to ease the way but enough for it still to be something Mike could feel for days. Harvey pushed in, almost punishingly, hard and deep. "That's it, Mike. Come on, you can take it, such a good boy," he whispered as he bottomed out and held still.

Watching Mike it was like he could see the change in his face, eyes, in his body, in everything. It was like his whole body had been craving him and now they both had just what they needed. Harvey let his hand rest on Mike's lower back, keeping it curved just how he wanted it.

He'd asked to feel it - said he'd needed it rough, and god Mike was going to feel this for days. The way he was forced open by Harvey, just taking it until Harvey's hips pressed hard against his. He closed his eyes tight, doing his best to relax into it the way Harvey drove into him without stopping. He was panting as Harvey bottomed out, still watching Harvey over his shoulder.

"Fuck me, Harvey." Mike said, though it was more of a request than anything else, a plea. "Please, need you to move." The way he stretched around Harvey was riding that line of just right and too much and he needed Harvey to move, push it one way or the other.

Harvey looked into Mike's eyes as he slowly pulled out almost all the way and then pushed in. He wanted to watch where they were joined but there would be time for that later. "Is that what you need, Mike?" Harvey asked, pushing down slightly harder on his back and holding his hip tightly in the other hand.

Leaning forward he licked a strip up Mike's spine, humming softly. "You're so tight, maybe you're not the slut I thought you were," he whispered, watching Mike carefully. "Are you easy, Mike? Happy to take anyone and everyone?"

He was trapped there, Harvey pinning him against the desk with a hand on his back caught as Harvey's cock split him open again driving right back into him, perfect and hard and just what Mike wanted. "Yes, yes - just like that." He agreed, anything if it meant Harvey would keep doing that.

His back arched, all of it was everything he'd needed, even down to the things he hadn't known he'd needed. Harvey holding him down, words soft in his ear, his tongue. "No - not just anyone." Mike stuttered out as he exhaled, flushed right down to his chest no doubt. He might have let anyone rub against him that night, might have pressed against anyone who came his way while he was dancing but he didn't let just anyone get to have him like this.

"Put your arms above your head, hold the edge of the desk," Harvey growled as he pushed into him hard. Mike looked good, all spread out for him and with no where to go, no leverage, powerless to do anything except receive each punishing thrust one after another.

Harvey bent over him, sucking a deep purple bruise into his shoulder. "So just anyone with the sense to tell you to kneel then? Then you'll bend over and let them fuck you with their tongue while you beg them to fuck you?" Harvey asked, his voice stern and low. "I thought you were my good boy, not just anyone's."

"Harvey," Mike's fingers tightened where they'd curled against the edge of the desk, closing his eyes tight while Harvey's voice rang in his ears. Maybe, maybe anyone who could sound the way Harvey did, who could make Mike want the way Harvey did, but he couldn't imagine anyone else who could know him as well as Harvey did.

"I am," He protested, "Just your good boy," Mike promised, because he thought if after tonight Harvey wanted that, Mike could do that - he could belong just to Harvey, be only his. "Just you, Harvey."

Harvey groaned, pushing into him again. Mike was perfect, told him just what he wanted to hear, made him feel exactly like he wanted to feel. He could have fucked Mike for hours and he felt like Mike would just keep begging him for more. "Come on, I want you to come across my desk, make a mess for me, Mike," he whispered into his ear, gently kissing his neck even as his hips snapped against Mike's.

It was so good, everything about it the way Harvey spoke to him, the way his lips pressed light against Mike's neck and shoulder in sharp counterpoint to the thrusts of Harvey's hips. All of it rolling together to make something that was rapidly pushing Mike toward that edge where he'd wanted to be all night, that place he'd been looking for, where all he could think about was the person behind him and that inevitable plummet.

And when it came it took him by surprise, the way it seemed to sneak up on him. He would have loved if all it had taken was Harvey's words, Harvey telling him to come, but he'd needed just a bit more than that. It was just right, the way Harvey's hips pressed into his again sending him over the edge, Harvey's name on his lips when he fell, doing exactly what Harvey told him to do.

Watching Mike come, saying his name, Harvey was kind of blown away. Mike was gorgeous and Harvey, well he was still merciless. Every little sound from Mike pushed him higher and he finally came, biting down on the back of Mike's neck as he did.

He let himself rest for a moment, heavy and relaxed on Mike's back, molded to him like they were one person. Not two that had different lives and different homes and different beds. Harvey slowly slid out, holding the condom in place before he got it off and tied it and tossed it. Then he sank back into his chair, worn out and satisfied for the first time in such a long time.

Harvey watched Mike for a few moments, considering him before he sighed. "Come here, messy puppy," he whispered, holding his arms open for the other man.

Mike loved the feeling of Harvey heavy on top of him, and he went boneless beneath him, breathing slowly, all of that frustration and and everything else seeping out of him, until Harvey pulled out of him. Mike stayed where he was, unsure if he was ready to go back to the real world where Harvey was his boss and this was probably a huge mistake and just everything else he'd been running from when he'd dropped to his knees in the first place.

He was trying to decide how best to handle getting dressed again and leaving the office as quickly and as painlessly as possible when Harvey held out his arms for him. Mike moved slowly his body already feeling everything they'd done together and he could imagine just how satisfying it would feel in the morning light, but rather than focus on that, Mike let himself be drawn in by Harvey, settling in his lap.

Not sure what to say, if he was supposed to say anything at all, Mike just sighed softly and rested his head against Harvey's shoulder closing his eyes.

Harvey gathered Mike into his chest, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and pulling it around the boy's shoulders seeing as he was already still fully clothed. It was so late, or early and sitting here was almost as stupid as what they'd just done but Harvey wasn't just going to send Mike off to come down off that alone, he wasn't that harsh.

"Hey," Harvey said, tilting Mike's chin back with his fingers so he could kiss him softly, because not kissing at all seemed way too much like he should be leaving money on the nightstand. "Alright?" He asked.

Mike closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss before Harvey asked if he was alright. He'd thought he'd had everything he needed as he'd laid sprawled across Harvey's desk, feeling sated and like he'd gotten exactly what he'd gone out for that night, but it wasn't until the kiss that Mike really relaxed. "Yeah," He breathed nodding carefully. "Yeah, I am now."

He pressed another tentative kiss to Harvey's lips a moment later, because he wanted that - he wanted to be able to have all of this, to belong just to Harvey like he'd said, though he wasn't sure if Harvey really wanted that, if this was all just for tonight.

Harvey kissed him back gently, his hand resting possessively on Mike's hip. He could get used to this, more easily than he'd ever be willing to admit. "Come on," he said after a moment. "Let's get this desk and you cleaned up," Harvey said with a little smile. "And then we can take a seat at the grownups table and talk about just what sort of a good boy you want to be."

Mike nodded, licking his lips and offering Harvey a small smile too - maybe this didn't just have to be the one time thing Mike had feared, if the way Harvey's hand curled against his hip said anything Mike wasn't the only one who wanted this. He pressed another kiss to the corner of Harvey's mouth before he got to his feet, offering a hand to help Harvey up too. "Yeah, okay, we can do that." He agreed, a small smile tugging at his lips as he started gathering up his clothes.

This was always going to change things, Mike had known that from the start - but it looked like it was going to change them for the better.

"And hey," Harvey said as he stood up, pulling Mike back into his chest as he checked his watch. "You know how I said seven am for that paperwork? I still mean seven am. Tick, tock, kid."


End file.
